REGRET
by Yutsi361
Summary: Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tak memperdulikanmu, karena aku sudah terbiasa tidak dipedulikan. Jika kau merasa sakit hanya karena luka kecil, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit di hidupku. Jangan menangis karena hal kecil, karena aku tidak ingin kau seperti ku yang selalu menangis dalam kesendirian.


REGRET

HunHan story~

Happy Reading..

"Akhhhhh...appo...huhuhu!! Tidak ini sakit..akhhh!!!!" jeritan kesakitan itu terus bergema dan membuat semua orang semakin panik. Padahal jika harus jujur, luka itu tidak seberapa itu hanya sedikit goresan dan ia berteriak seolah - olah ia mendapatkan luka yang sangat besar dan dalam.

Luhan hanya menatapnya malas, ia benar - benar muak dengan semua ini. Kenapa orang lain dapat dengan bebasnya berteriak dan menangis jika merasa sakit, kenapa ia tidak bisa. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengeluh atas semua rasa sakit yang diterimanya selama ini.

"Hei sudahlah!! Ini tidak apa - apa mungkin besok juga akan sembuh.. Tidak perlu menangis!! Dan hei! Kau lupa?! Kau ini namja tidak boleh menangis."

"Tapi Kai..ini sangat sakit.."

"Sehun!! Berhentilah mengeluh!! Aku heran padamu..kau selalu membuat orang terluka dengan mudahnya, tapi saat kau sendiri yang terluka! Kau bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menangis." ucap Kai berusaha membuat tangisan Sehun terhenti.

Sehun memang terluka, tadi saat pelajaran olahraga ia sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Tapi tiba - tiba saja ia tersandung dan lututnya mengenai batu yang runcing. Sehun memang kekanakan, wajar saja ia selalu di manja oleh semua orang karena itu ia menangis hanya karena luka kecil.

"Hei! Kai?! Apa tadi Luhan terlihat mengkhawatirkanku??" tanya Sehun antusias.

"Emhh.. Luhan..

"Emhh.. Luhan..Luhan biasa saja, ia malah terlihat jengah dengan kelakuanmu itu Sehun." jawaban Jongin tentu saja membuatnya sangat kecewa, Sehun pikir Luhan akan sangat mengkhawatirkannya tapi kenyataan memang selalu jauh berbeda dari apa yang diharapkannya.

"Ah..menyebalkan sekali, kapan aku bisa membuatnya jatuh hati padaku? Bahkan untuk membuatnya sekedar peduli padaku saja sangat sulit..huft." keluh Sehun

"Kau bersabar saja.." ucap Kai berusaha menenangkan.

Sehun P.O.V

Betapa mirisnya nasibmu Oh Sehun, kakiku sakit karena terjatuh tadi dan Luhan hanya menatapku malas, dan pergi. Luhan memilih bolos saat pelajaran olahraga tadi.

"Kai-ya! Ayolah bantu aku! Aku harus bagaimana lagi untuk bisa menarik perhatiannya??" tanyaku pada sahabat hitamku ini.

"Menurutku mudah saja, yang harus kau lakukan hanya mengatakan perasaanmu langsung padanya"

Apa maksudnya? Menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Oh tidak!! Aku belum siap!! Lagi pula aku tidak suka terang terangan, aku lebih suka kode kode-an.

"Kau gila Kai!! Apa tidak ada cara lain??"

"Ada!" ucapan Kai yang ini membuat semangatku kembali naik.

"Apa??" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Lupakan dia!"

Author P.O.V

"Lupakan dia!" ucap Kai dengan datarnya.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"WHAT???!!! KAU GILA KAI!!! Aku bahkan sudah menyukainya sejak lama..hiks,hiks.." seakan baru menyadarinya, Sehun berteriak bahkan mengatai Kai gila dan akhirnya ia menangis juga.

Merasa jengah, Kai hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir, semua orang tau kalau dia tampan, dingin dan juga sangat manly. Tapi ternyata sikapnya itu benar benar kekanakan. Lihat saja sekarang ia menangis sesegukan seperti anak kecil, untung saja ini di uks kalau bukan habislah ia menanggung malu.

"Hei! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seorang yeoja yang baru saja sampai di atap sekolah.

Namun, orang yang ditanya sama sekali tidak menjawab. Ia menatap kosong ke depan. Namun, walaupun pandangannya kosong entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat rasa sakit yang mendalam pada pancaran matanya. Ketika ia hendak menyentuh bahu namja itu -orang yang ditanya- ia berjengit kanget karena tiba tiba saja orang itu berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Seo??" tanya namja itu.

"Hei!! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Sedang apa kau disini?! Bukankah seharusnya kau sedang jam olahraga!" teriak yeoja itu merasa kesal.

"Eoh! Aku hanya sedang malas olahraga, kau sendiri?" tanya namja itu pelan, suaranya seperti bisikan.

"Saat ini sedang jam kosong, jadi aku ingin menghirup udara segar disini. Luhan apa kau sedang sakit? Suaramu terdengar berbeda?"

Luhan P.O.V

"Saat ini sedang jam kosong, jadi aku ingin menghirup udara segar disini. Luhan apa kau sedang sakit? Suaramu terdengar berbeda?"

Entah kenapa mendengar kalimat itu aku jadi merasa lebih baik, aku senang ia memperhatikanku. Tadi aku memutuskan untuk bolos pelajaran olahraga setelah melihat namja aneh itu menangis kesakitan, dan akhirnya aku naik ke atap untuk menyendiri. Aku tidak suka melihat orang yang sangat manja dan lemah, itu membuatku kembali melihat kisah hidupku yang menyedihkan.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku bertemu dengan Seohyun, yeoja yang telah lama mencuri hatiku itu. Perlahan senyumku mengembang, namun kembali redup ketika aku mengingat semuanya. Seohyun adalah primadona sekolah. Ia di sukai banyak orang, bahkan tak jarang orang menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya. Terkadang aku merasa minder dan tak pantas bersanding dengan Seohyun. Tapi bahkan hatiku kembali hancur ketika aku mengetahui kalau Seohyun sedang menyukai Lay, sahabatku sendiri.

Dan satu lagi kenyataan tentang Seohyun yang baru beberapa lama ini aku ketahui, yaitu Seohyun dan Sehun adalah saudara kembar. Seohyun lahir beberapa menit lebih dulu dari Sehun.

Normal P.O.V

"Lu! Gwaenchana?! Kenapa malah melamun?" tanya Seohyun pada Luhan yang kembali tetmenung dalam lamunanya. Seohyun melambai lambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Luhan.

"Eh?! Oh!! Mian Seo, nan gwaenchana, aku hanya ingin sendiri. Bolehkah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri disini?! Kumohon.." ucap Luhan memelas, ia terlihat tidak baik baik saja.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi seseorang masih saja terdiam di atap sekolah. Tanpa sadar jika sejak tadi ia sedang di perhatikan. Ketika rasa bosan menghinggapi, seseorang itu membalikkan badannya dan bertemu pandang dengan orang yang memperhatikannya itu.

"Kau..sejak kapan kau ada disana Sehun?"

"Ahh...itu! Aku, emh.. Sebenarnya sejak noona ku pergi." jawab Sehun gelagapan.

Luhan P.O.V.

"Ahh...itu! Aku, emh.. Sebenarnya sejak noona ku pergi." jawab Sehun gelagapan.

Dengan malas ku tinggalkan dia, melewatinya begitu saja. Oh ayolah..masalahku sudah terlalu banyak, aku tidak mau pusing lagi karena namja bernama Oh Sehun itu. Aku hanya ingin sehari saja cuti dari pekerjaanku. Aku tak peduli jika noona memarahiku pulang nanti. Aku hanya ingin bebas dari dunia Oh Sehun.

Seminggu yang lalu tepatnya saat aku membawa namja aneh ini -Sehun- ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok, Yuri noona mengaku tertarik pada Sehun. Ia menyukai Sehun. Dan dari sana, noona mulai merengek memintaku untuk mencari tau segala sesuatu tentang namja itu. Dan inilah pekerjaan yang ku maksud, menjadi stalker namja aneh.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

Ch, pertanyaan yang konyol. Sudah jelas aku berjalan keluar atap, memang kemana lagi jika bukan pulang. Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku mengacuhkannya. Berlalu begitu saja.

Sehun P.O.V.

Hah..lagi lagi Luhan mengacuhlanku. Kapan sih ia bisa menoleh kearahku? Rasanya sulit sekali.

Aku mendongak menatap langit sambil mengusap wajahku.

Normal P.O.V.

Clek

Suara pintu rumah dari luar. Seorang yeoja paruh baya menoleh dan menatap malas orang yang membuka pintu. Tapi dari arah berlawanan satu yeoja lain berlari dan menghampirinya -yang membuka pintu-

"Bagaimana Lu? Beritahu aku beritanya?" antusias yeoja itu.

"Tidak ada." dengan singkat Luhan menjawab pertanyaan noona nya itu.

"Mwo?? Yakk Lu! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini??" marah noona nya Luhan.

"Noona sudahlah aku lelah. Lagipula kenapa noona bertanya apa yang kulakukan seharian ini? Apa noona pikir hidupku ini hanya untuk mencari tau segala sesuatu tentang namja itu? Apa aku tidak boleh sekolah dan belajar dengan normal??" tanya Luhan

"Eoh?! Lu, jadi selama ini kau merasa seperti itu?! Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal! Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu jika kau keberatan Luhan. Baiklah! Maafkan aku, dan terima kasih selama ini kau sudah membantuku. Mulai sekarang kau tidak usah mencari tau apapun tentang Sehun." ucap noonanya sedikit tersulut emosi.

"Noona.. Bukan begitu-" ucap Luhan terputus karena noona nya sudah pergi dari hadapanya.

Dan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tidak sengaja ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

TBC

Sorry for the scattered typos.. Review?


End file.
